Faded and Worn Smile
by Boss DragonGirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno, shy, hidden as a boy, ninja to be, has secrets and is very strong. Her breaking point may or not be reached. Read and find out. Naruto, not mine. Gender bend. Sakura is a smart girl.
1. Prologue- Begin

**As the tittle (Chapter tittle) implies. I am in a prologue at the moment. I don't own Naruto. Duh.**

 **Anyways, it's a small snippet of the story. Basically, what the story is all happening. But, it may change. You are warned. Also, I changed it a little to fit the story.**

* * *

~~PROLOGUE~~

A girl sat at the edge. The edge of the world that is. The calm had came and passed, now was the time to act. Probable the last time, too.

"Sakura."

She turned her head. A ink black, glowing version of her self stood there.

"You can't stop me."

"I know. I just...want to join you."

"This is a suicide mission, right?"

"I'm you, remember? Wither or not you let me in, we're in this together."

"...Fine."

The hold hands and dive right in.

It was cold and dark. Twinkles of stars surround them. A sudden wave of pain engulf them and they black out.

* * *

A girl quickly sat up on her bed, drenched in sweat. She huffed her breath.

"Sweetie! Get down here and eat!"

"Okay, mom!"

She got dressed and went down stairs. She saw her mom at the table. She sat next to her.

"So, mom is the divorce final tomorrow?"

"Yep. Soon, it's just you and me against the world!"

"To much Scott Pilgrim, mom!"

"Sorry!"

They laughed and smiled. It was quiet for a while.

* * *

In a dark and smelly- What was that!?- I mean a dark and scary place ( A cave )

"What do you see?"

"Your daughter..."

"Yes?"

"She will...die."

"What? NO!"

"I am sorry for your loss, but..."

The shadow of a figure can be seen, as a man looks at the person in a cloak.

"But? BUT WHAT!"

"Calm down. As I was saying...But, It's for the best. She was dying anyways. Am I right?"

"..."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, she has been sick for a long time. The ailment is permanent."

"I know, I am a doctor."

"A shady one, who lives in a cave."

"Shut up."

They glare.

"Anyways, If the tumor doesn't kill her, the fact that her split personality will drive her sky goddess."

"...What?"

"Nuts, you idiot. Learn your Egyptian!"

"Whatever."

The man turned the computer off. He drove to a house in the suburbs.

* * *

"Hey, Kizashi."

"Mebuki."

"Dad!"

Kizashi hugged his little girl.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!"

He gave her a key.

"A car!?"

"Wow, kissing up to her. Before the divorce is complete? What? You want a custody war?"

"No! Just want her to know, I'm the best dad ever."

"Even though you're leaving?"

"Sakura!?"

"We're just kidding!"

The girls laugh at his face. He sighed and got over it.

"I'm going for a test drive right now!"

"Sakura wait!"

"Mebuki, just let her go."

"Fine..."

Sakura waved them good bye. They watched her go. As she starts down the street.

"SAKURA NO!"

CRASH!

A truck and bus slammed into her. A deer had been in the way.

* * *

She laid there in the hospital for who knows how long. The bus had lost some people and the trucks passenger is barely breathing. Truck driver dead.

"It's...all my fault...I..."

"No...I should have stopped her."

"But...I...I gave her the keys."

Mebuki looked at him and sighed.

"Crying...won't do any thing. When she wakes up-"

Sakura's heart monitor went flat. They panicked and Kizashi went for a doctor.

"Sakura! Please no! Fight! Sakura!"

She was struggling with her breath. Mibuki got on her knees and held her cold hand. She preyed and shouted.

"Please!...Please...fight! Fight!...Sakura...Please...I need you...You're my baby...I don't want to be alone..."

The doctors did their best and Sakura's parents were pushed out of the room. For hours...they waited. And waited and waited and waited and waited. Until finally...

"No..."

Mebuki slump to the floor one last time and Kizashi lowered his head and hit the wall with his fist.

* * *

Later that week, a funeral was held. It was an after noon. The sky was blue with a little bit of clouds scattered. The wind would howl ever so often. Still the family had umbrellas like it would rain.

The funeral was almost over when...

 _You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy...when skies are grey...you'll never know dear...how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine a way..._

"That song..." whispered Mebuki.

Mebuki turned to Kizashi.

They stared at each other and cried in silence as the wind kept singing that melody. They smile and look to the sky.

* * *

 **BYE!**


	2. Ch 1

**Okay, I didn't make since on what I said about the prologue. To clarify It's only a prologue. K? Show time.**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was at a cliff, it was complete white. She heard a voice.

 **Hello, Sakura.**

 _Hello?_

She turned head to see any one. Not a soul anywhere.

 **Do you know what is happening?**

 _No. Sorry._

 **It's okay, I'm going to tell you.**

 _Okay._

 **See that cliff next to you?**

 _Yes?_

 **You need to trust me on this okay?**

 _Okay...?_

 **You have to jump off of it.**

 _What!?_

 **Just please trust me!**

Sakura could hear the voice. She turned to see her self ?

 **Sakura...I'm Uchi Naru. I am a part of you.**

 _Really...Um...Okay..._

 **This is kind of...weird I know, but...Please trust me!**

 _Well...We are the same person...if I can't trust my self, then who can I trust?_

 **True...I am only doing this to help you.**

 _How so?_

 **Well...of this cliff is another life we could have.**

 _Really?_

 **Yeah, but the thing is...we or you wont remember the other one.**

 _You'll remember though?_

 **No...I'm not going...**

 _What, why?_

 **Because...I did my job. You don't need me any more.**

 _Yes I do. Besides...You and I are one person yet different people. You are my other half._

 **Funny...you'll probably say that to a guy when you're confessing like an idiot.**

 _I'm not that pathetic!_

 **Sure, okay. Anyways...if you really think so...then...Shall we?**

They lock arms.

 _Yes, we shall!_

They jump in.

* * *

On a clear blue day, a mother just gave birth to a beautiful baby. She had pink hair and vivid green eyes. The first thing she did was smile at her mother.

When she was four, her parents divorce. They weren't feeling the love. She cried for her dad. He would be out looking for a house to live in most of the time.

"Papa?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why awe you weaving?"

"Well...I..."

Kizashi knelt down to his daughters eyes and spoke.

"Me and mommy don't feel as loved as we did before, I'm sorry."

"But...I wove you bowth!"

He chuckled and smiled at her.

"I know...but...it's different."

She looked at him confused and he ruffled her hair.

* * *

When he found a house a few days later, he could still visit. All was well.

 **Hello?**

Sakura looked a round.

 _I wonder who is thewe?_

 **I am, silly!**

 _Wah~ I hwead some thing in my head!_

 **I'm Uchi Naru...I am also you!**

 _Weally?_

 **Yep! I think I'm here to help you some how...**

 _Cool! I hope we can be friends!_

 **I know we will!**

Sakura happily skipped to the park, she asked her mother if she could go.

* * *

 **Bye, and remember.**

 **Prussia is AWESOME!**


	3. Ch 2

Kakashi was strolling in the park and he was disinterested in the people. He leans on a tree, it's very shady and cool on a hot day like this. A little girl was playing on the swings unattended. Wired. He watched her in case some thing happened. I mean really, who is so careless enough to let a child go out alone? It was the afternoon now, the little girl's mom picked her up and they left for home.

* * *

It was night time and Kakashi was home and it was empty. He sighed and went to a hollow sleep.

* * *

Mebuki and Sakura were getting lunch finished up. She finally started tucking her daughter in and went to bed her self.

 **Hey, Sakura.**

 _What is it, Uchi Naru?_

 **I think we were being watched earlier, you know in the park?**

 _I think you're right. But, who?_

 **Don't know.**

 _Well...nothing happened right?_

 **Yeah.**

 _So it's okay, right?_

 **I guess...well, good night!**

 _Night!_

Sakura slept peacefully and she was excited for that morning. Her dad was visiting again! Yay!

* * *

She waited for hours. They ticked by.

"Mommy? Where is daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie."

She was lying, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Kizashi had an ailment and died.

"Is he coming tomorrow?"

"I..."

She looked her in the eye...she can't hold it any more. She doesn't want her daughter to feel abandoned by her father by never coming back.

"Sakura, daddy is gone."

Sakura widen her eyes with little tears.

"Y-you don't mean...daddy left d-do you?"

"I mean...he will be sleeping for a long time, he won't wake up any time soon. I'm so sorry."

She held her as she cried her eyes out. Sakura went to her room.

* * *

 **Sakura...**

 _Y-yes?_

 **Listen...I know you are sad, but...we need to be strong.**

Sakura widen her eyes at this and agreed.

 _You're right! No more crying!_

 **Yeah, never cry again!**

 _Besides, we don't have the right to cry._

 **People suffer every day. So, what does it matter what happens to us?**

 _Yeah...who knows, worst thing happen._

 **Now, dry those tears and smile!**

 _Smile?_

 **Smiles can hide anything!**

 _Really?_

 **Yeah!**

 _Okay!_

From that day on, she never cried when she'd fall and stuff. She would brush it off and smile.

* * *

One day, Sakura had to go out side the village with her mom. They had to buy some things. But...the village was poor! Sakura got separated from her mom and got lost.

* * *

 **BYE!**

 **Truo: Have you seen my black top?**

 **No, sorry.**

 **Turo: Sigh...okay. I'll just wear the white one.**

 **Why are you asking anyways? Going on a da-**

Turo hit Dragon Girl in the head stomped off.

 **Owe...jerk.**


	4. Ch 3

Sakura was scared, she lost her mommy and it was cold!

 **Sakura Pov-**

I was running every were trying to find her! I couldn't see her. I shouted but no answer. So I slowed my pace. Then I saw a bunny and followed it. It lead me to a forest. It started to snow and it got sleepy. So I went under a tree and laid down. It was really dark.

Hours later, I woke up in a house. It wasn't cold any more and I was hungry. Some food was left for me. When I finished, my mom came in the room relieved.

"Sakura! You're okay!"

"What happened, mommy?"

"Well, when I couldn't find you. I got help to find you. It was hours until we got word you were brought in."

"Who found me?"

"We don't know. Some one put you on the door step in a blanket and that's all."

"Oh..."

I looked down, sad I didn't get to meet the person who saved me. Then I remembered I had to smile and I did.

"Well...Who ever it is...Thank you!"

I shouted out loud. Mommy giggled and we left the next day. Got sick and we had to leave. I passed a boy on my way out, though. He dropped some thing and I handed it back to him. Before any of us said any thing, my mom called me and I waved good bye.

* * *

When we got back home, I had to wait as mommy had to sign some papers. When she finished, she held my hand and we walked in. I saw some adults wearing weird clothes on the street. When we got home I just had to ask her.

 **Sakura Pov Over-**

"Mommy."

She looked over her shoulder as she washed dishes.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who were those weird people on the street we were on?"

"What? Do you mean the NINJA'S?"

"What's a ninja?"

She thought for a moment.

"Some one who protects the village and the people in it, I guess."

Que sparkles in her eyes.

"I want to be a ninja!"

Sakura's mother stopped and dropped a plate on the floor.

"...What?"

"I want to protect you mama! Please!"

"But, Sakura you don't know how dangerous and deadly being a ninja is! And...And...you could die!"

Sakura had a serious look on her face.

"Mom. I want to be a ninja. I want to be strong enough to protect you and the village. If not for the village and maybe not even for you, then...for my self. I want strength and treated with respect. Understand?"

Mebuki paused and looked at her. She saw the resolve in her daughters eyes. She sighed.

"Okay..."

Sakura perked up and hugged her mom.

"THANK YOU!"

She ran to her room and got her bag. She ran out the front door.

"Sakura, where are you going? We just got back!"

"I'm going to the library! BYE!"

"Sigh...bye...I love you..."

 _Please be safe._

* * *

Sakura visited the library often and knew the librarian.

"Hello, Sakura. What are you doing here today?"

"I want ninja books! I want to know what ninja's do! They are so cool!"

"Quiet down sweet heart, please."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright, now. You want a ninja book?"

"Yeah."

"Thinking about being a ninja?"

"Think? I know I will!"

"Alright, alright. Fair enough, here."

She was handed a big book. She never reads kiddie books. She is very smart.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Sakura. Try not to fall a sleep in weird places okay? You are a small one, and that book is really long."

"The longer the better, though!"

"True."

She walked out and went some where quiet.

* * *

 **BYE!**

 **Naruto: When will I be introduced?**

 **I don't know.**


	5. Ch 4

Sakura read her book in a quite area in the park. Behind a tree. She was very content and fell a sleep. Later a shadow loomed over her. Slowly she woke up and blinked. Looking down at her was a boy. He blinked for a moment and then quickly ran. She held out her hand and stood up.

"Wait!"

He was far a way hiding behind a tree. She frowned, she wanted to make a friend. She never had one yet. Unless the librarian counts. She sighed and picked up her book and started to walk a way. On her way to her home, she got hungry. Her tummy growled. She looked in her pocket and found enough money for a small meal. She looked for a place that way a little cheap.

* * *

After looking, she found a small shop. When she went in, a man greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, little miss."

"Hi, Mister!"

"Welcome, I'm sorry if this is rude...but...do you have money? I mean...you are a child..."

"It's okay! I counted, my mommy made sure I did when I go out."

"That's good. Do you want my help getting you in your seat?"

"Yes, please!"

He came from behind the counter and picked her up. When she was sat down, he gave her a menu.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Take your time."

He went to work and she looked at the options. She pick a bowl of shrimp noodles and a little rice to the side.

"Okay, that will be $12. 45."

She gave him the money.

"I will have it ready in a minute."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

He nodded and she read her book while waiting. A person came in the shop and ordered. He was drunk and tried flirting with the shop keepers daughter. She rejected him and he got mad and physical.

"Let go!"

"Shut up!"

He tried to slap her. Sakura threw her book at him. It hit him in the head and he glared at her. Went straight for her and picked her up by her shirt.

"You brat! Know your place!"

He punched her. She fell to the ground, she was bleeding. The shop keepers daughter screamed hit him with a broom and the shop keeper threw Sakura's hot noodles at him. He screamed in pain.

He picked up Sakura and held her by her neck.

"STAY BACK! Or I will hurt her!"

"You'll what now?"

he whipped his head a round just to be hit in the jaw. He went flying and Sakura did too. She was caught before hitting the ground. She was unconscious.

* * *

Her mother got worried and went looking for her. While looking, she coughed and collapsed. She got rushed to the hospital. Before they took her there, she said to find her daughter. She went out and hadn't come back yet.

Asuma had been there when her collapsed and went looking. A boy ran up to him later and said a drunk man was causing trouble. He got mad at what he saw and butted in.

* * *

Later the shop keeper and his daughter was interviewed and a report was filed. The man was arrested and Sakura was in the hospital. It was confirmed that she was the other woman's daughter. Asuma felt bad for them and waited until one of them woke up.

Sakura's mom, mebuki, woke up first. When she saw her daughter, she cried.

"OMG! SAKURA!"

"Miss! Calm down, she's fine! She'll wake up later, she's just a sleep."

"O-okay...h-...how did this happen?"

He sighed and explained. She got mad, how dare that man!

* * *

When Sakura felt better and she and her mom could leave, did as so. Mebuki hugged her daughter and didn't let her go anywhere any more. She got strict. When Sakura had to return her book, her mom did it.

* * *

Sakura sighed in her room.

 **When are we ever going to get out of here?**

 _I don't know..._

 **I wish we could leave...**

 _I do too..._

 **I know! We could sneak-**

 _No. Think of mother!_

 **Think about our career! We want to be ninja's. We need practice.**

 _..._

 **You know...**

 _What?_

 **Mom hasn't come back in a while...**

 _So? She is a busy women._

 **I know that, but...**

 _She's been gone longer that the other times?_

 **Yeah...**

* * *

Sakura got worried and went to the living room. A note was on the table. It said she was going to be working late. Sakura sighed in relief.

 _It was nothing..._

 **Good.**

 _Let's draw pictures for mommy!_

 **Okay!**

She fell a sleep later on a picture of her self in ninja clothes and surrounded by other ninja's and protecting her mom. When Mebuki came home, she smiled sadly at her daughter and tucked her in her bed. Putting her picture on the wall with many photos and pictures.

* * *

 **BYE~**


	6. Ch 5

**Dream-**

I walk a round the garden. I was beautiful, so many colors and flowers. Up a head of me, I saw...me. Well, someone who looks like me any ways. They turned and wave me over. I ran to them and sat on the bench next to them.

 **"Hello, how are you?"**

"I'm doing good. It's quiet in here huh?"

 **"Yeah, don't get use to it though."**

"Really? Okay."

 **"First time here or what?"**

"Not really..."

It was quiet and then they burst with laughter.

"Okay, okay...down to business Uchi Naru. So what's with the serine setting?"

"I just thought a change of scenery would be good."

* * *

Sakura and Inner talked about plans for the future. If she wants to be a Kunoichi, then they need to get their mom to stop with the overprotective stuff if they want to flourish.

"So...basically what you are saying is that we straight up tell mommy to stop and let us go out side to practice in the back yard n'stuff?"

 **"Yes! It is full proof!"**

"Are you sure?"

 **"Yes! Now wake up!"**

"Okay, okay...sheesh..."

* * *

When Sakura woke up, it was still dark and she smelled something burning. She waddled to the door and it was hot on the other side. When she opened it, there was fire.

"Oh no! Mommy where are you!?"

"Cough cough Sakura! i'm right here!"

Mebuki scooped her daughter up and made a run for the front door. Derbies blocked the way. Then someone behind them knocked them to the side. Sakura was knocked out of her hands and onto the ground.

"Sakura!"

"Mommy!"

Mebuki felt weight on her back as a gangster stepped on her back. It hurt and she screamed.

"Don't go any where, your late husband manged to pxss me off before biting the dust. Eventually, I found out who I can repay for such audacity."

"I'm...surprised...you cough know what that...word...cough means."

"You little bxtch!"

He kicked her and then he...poured acid on her. He grinned and she screamed. Sakura looked at her mother with horror and shock.

"NO!"

She ran to them with all her might and knocked him over. She knelt down in front of her mother with tears forming in her eyes, worried.

"S-sakura..."

"You BRAT!"

The gangster had burned his arm and he got angry.

"You are going to pay for that!"

He picked Sakura up by her neck and tossed her onto the ground a way from her mother. He was walking slowly up to her. Some derbies lands onto the floor separating her from her mother, who is in severe pain.

"I am going to beat the shxt out of you, you gog dxmn brat."

Sakura scrambled a way from him. He pulled her hair back to him and lifted her up.

"This what you get for messing with the wrong-"

She blacked out and then woke up in the hospital.


	7. Ch 6

The sound of a heart monitor was the first thing she heard as she started to stir. Her vision was burred for a second until it cleared. She saw a white room with a big curtain and machines every where. Then she heard some mumbling next to her. It was a man, he was hard to see behind the curtain but she knew it was a man. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She got worried, remembering her mom.

"Sir, what are we going to do? She can't go home by her self!"

"But...her mother is in no condition to leave. Not yet."

Sakura sat up when some one drew the curtain. Two people, they looked slightly surprised to see her up already. Blinking at them. The man in the doctor's coat smiled gently.

"Hello, I am Doctor Aoi Nurine. You can call me Aoi- Kun. You must be Sakura, right?"

He bent down to her eye level. She nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?", said the other man.

She shook her head no. The other man frowned.

"Why not?"

Doctor Aoi answered for her.

"Because she can not speak. Her voice box was damaged, it's fixable. But right now...it can not be done."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's fine, now why don't you go and tell your boss a current up date on our other patient?"

The man nodded and walked a way after waving Sakura good bye.

* * *

Sakura was out of her hospital bed and in the therapist room drawing a picture of her and her parents. She was thought how to write so she can talk.

"Is that you?"

She turned her head to see a woman peering over her shoulder. Sakura nodded and smiled as she wrote the words MOM, DAD and ME over the respective figures.

* * *

The woman appeared to be one of Sakura's relatives. She travels a lot and likes animals. Except reptiles and bugs, they never agreed with her for some reason.

Heck, she was cornered by a ladybug and she was totally freaked out.

"Get it a way!", she screamed.

They were in the middle of signing legal papers when it flew in. The other adults sweat dropped.

"Can we really they this person take care of a little girl?"

Then Sakura came up to it, and she stared at it.

"Wait, Sakura no! Don't touch that, that is gross! EEK!"

Sakura put her hand down on the ground and the ladybug crawled on her hand and she carried it to the window. It flew off. Sakura's relative calmed down.

"Sakura! You are such a brave girl! And I looked like an idiot...sigh~"

She got all gloomy and sad. Sakura petted her head.

"Are you mocking me now?"

Sakura nodded.

"No that's mean~~~", she wailed.

* * *

Later, Skaura asked where her mom was and they told her, she was still at the hospital. It was because her injuries were more serious.

* * *

 **BYE!**


End file.
